


Late kinktober 2018 (yay!)

by Freshtale_trash



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Asphyxiation, Begging, Biting, Body Worship, Bodyswap, Bondage, Boot Worship, Cock Worship, Crossdressing, Dacryphilia, Daddy Kink, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ectobiology, Face-Sitting, Food Kink, Hate Sex, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, Kinky, Knifeplay, Lactation Kink, Lapdance, Licking, Lingerie, Massage, Master/Pet, Multiverse, Omorashi, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, Role Reversal, S&M, Selfcest, Sensory Deprivation, Sibling Incest, Sleepy Sex, Sounding, Spanking, Tentacles, Threesome - M/M/M, Uniform Kink, Urophagia, Watersports, late, oof, swallow don't spit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-07-28 22:45:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16251332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freshtale_trash/pseuds/Freshtale_trash
Summary: -It will say the kink and pairing in the notes at the beginning of each part.-This will mainly be Fontcest/Sanscest/Papcest, you have been warned.-If any kink or pairing makes you uncomfortable, please just skip that chapter.-This is late but that doesn't mean it can't be good!





	1. The list

**Author's Note:**

> https://kinktober2018.tumblr.com/post/171107184776/kinktober-2018

The prompt list for 2018 is complete! Most of what’s on here is the same as last year, but with some new additions and being a bit more specific on some prompts, there’s a total of 120 potential prompts to choose from. The list has also been randomized, so that they fall on different days. So, without further ado, the list!

1\. Deep-Throating | Inflation | Face-Sitting | Masks  
2\. Ass Worship | Begging | Medical play | Watersports  
3\. Sensory Deprivation | Temperature Play | Edgeplay | Knife Play  
4\. Spanking | Mirror Sex | Spit-roasting | Dacryphilia (Crying)  
5\. Feet | Sadism/Masochism | Feederism | Shotgunning  
6\. Daddy | Corset | Cock Worship | Biting  
7\. Praise-kink | Body Swap | Aphrodisiacs | Incest  
8\. Blood/Gore | Prostitution/Sex Work | Fisting | Hate-fucking/Angry Sex  
9\. Titfucking | Sthenolagnia (Strength/Muscles) | Bondage | Lingerie  
10\. Hair-pulling | Waxplay | Micro/Macro | Bonds (Telepathic or Empathic)  
11\. Object Insertion | Sounding | Cross-dressing | Tribadism/Scissoring  
12\. Licking | Pet Play | Rimming/Analingus | Costume  
13\. Weight Gain | Distant/Distracted Sex | Gags | Creampie  
14\. Asphyxiation | Cunnilingus | Distention | Tentacles  
15  Forniphilia (Human Furniture) | Overstimulation | Intercrural Sex |Uniforms  
16\. Nipple Play | Frottage | Body Worship | Sixty-nine  
17\. Masturbation | Seduction | Collaring | Orgasm Denial  
18\. Fucking Machine | Latex | Role Reversal | Xenophilia  
19\. Public | Formal Wear | Straitjacket | Cock-Warming  
20\. Urophagia (pee drinking) | Hot-Dogging | Emeto | Dirty talk  
21\. Bukakke | Food play | Suspension | Branding  
22\. Impact Play | Cuckolding | Hand-jobs | Threesome (or more)  
23\. Scars | Master/Slave | Shibari | Size Difference  
24\. Pegging | Leather | Lapdances |Shower/Bath  
25\. Tickling | Scat | Boot Worship | Olfactophilia (Scent)  
26\. Lactation | Roleplay | Smiles/Laughter | Toys  
27\. Exhibitionism/Voyeurism | Degradation | Gun Play | Against a wall  
28\. Omorashi | Stripping/Striptease | Vore | Humiliation  
29\. Glory hole | Double (Or more) Penetration | Sleepy Sex | Massage  
30\. Gagging | Stockings/Tights/Pantyhose | Breast Worship | Swallowing  
31\. Any combination of the above!


	2. Day 1: don't talk back to me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kink: face-sitting   
> Ship: Swapfellcest

"Mutt! Come here this instant!" Blackberry yelled from the couch downstairs. Slim winced to himself, knowing that he was about to get punished for talking back to his lord this morning. He sighed quietly and straightened up a bit more where he stood. His feet moved slowly at first as he trudged his way downstairs.

"Yes m'lord?" Slim's voice was soft, hoping more than anything that he wouldn't get as bad of a punishment as last time. As soon as he was within reaching distance, Blackberry yanked Slim down by the collar. 

"Lay on your back! On the floor! You don't deserve the couch!" Blackberry's voice came in a scowl. "Maybe now you'll actually learn not to talk back to your superiors!" 

"Y-yes m'lord" Slim didn't argue, quickly moving to lay down on the old wood flooring. 

A slight smirk crossed Blackberry's face and he leaned over Slim. "Now let's put that loud mouth of yours to good use." He wasted no time pulling off his tall boots but slowed down as he began removing his pants. Slim watched with eager eyes, surprised by the kind of punishment he saw coming. The bottoms of Blackberry's battle body were shed onto the floor as he spread his legs. Liquid trailed down the short lord's leg, entrance eager for the little punishment he had planned. 

Hearts decorated Slim's eyes at the sight. His tongue lolled out of his mouth, only making Blackberry tsk at his eagerness. "Don't be so excited. You better hope you're good at holding your breath, mutt~" He didn't waste a minute teasing, not wanting to give Slim time to prepare his breath. His body moved in one fluid motion as he stood one leg on each side of the taller skeleton's skull. 

Slim tried steadying his breath but had no time to do so as the wet entrance was presented up o his face. The feet in the corners of his vision moved to sit on his knees instead. Blackberry let his weight shift down as he practically literally sat on Slim's face, barely using his legs to even out the weight. He chuckled lightly in victory but quickly gasped when the skeleton beneath him lapped at his clit. 

Slim immediately let his hands go to Blackberry's thighs, holding him there as if he would float away if he didn't. It didn't take much before the smaller came undone. The legs on the ground shook slightly and lost any sort of weight they were supporting, causing Blackberry to fall back into a full sit. This allowed Slim's warm tongue to snake in farther. He excitedly curled and twisted his tongue around to hit all the spots he knew drove his lord crazy.

Small moans and whimpers were quickly stopped in Blackberry's hand as he covered his mouth. This was the mutt's punishment, he didn't want him to think he had the upper hand here. However, this didn't last very long and he was forced to drop his hands in order to catch himself as he fell forward, ass being shifted higher on Slim's face. A loud open moan sounded throughout the room when Blackberry's clit was rolled gently between Slim's teeth. It only took a single moment to completely break him, crying out as he came, hot cum squirting out of his entrance. Slim immediately lapped up all the warmth in his open maw, sucking to milk out every drop his brother had to give. 

Blackberry heavily panted, trying to compose himself "th-there! I -hah- I hope you learned your lesson, mutt!"


	3. Day 2: just soak me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kink: watersports (and begging?)   
> Ship: Classic Fontcest

Papyrus shifted on his feet. "A-are you sure about this, Sans?..."

Sans smiled reassuringly up at the undressed skeleton standing before him. "It's fine, Papyrus. You have nothing to worry about. It's not like this can go horribly wrong or anything. It's not dangerous."

"I-I know! I just... What if I make too much of a mess? What if I stain your jacket? I know how much you love it..." Papyrus fidgeted with his hands, face plastered orange. He couldn't stop wiggling in place. He had prepared just as Sans told him to. 

The idea had come up a while ago while they were out in waterfall. Sans' shortcut had accidentally shot to far and he ended up in the river. They laughed it off at first but a strange, comforting sensation began distracting Sans at the pleasantly warm water weighing down his clothes and making them stick to his bones. He shared this with Papyrus that night and they decided to maybe play around with this whole drenching thing another time. Though a different day the topic of omorashi came up. Papyrus had only mentioned it briefly but the thought caught Sans off guard.

Now here they found themselves in the bathroom, Sans kneeling in the bathtub with a sweet blue hue dusting his skull. "It won't, Paps. 'Sides my jacket has plenty of stains on it already. That'll only make it smell more like you." The taller skeleton flustered at that comment. "C'mon. I promise it'll feel nice to let go. Just soak me. Please Papy. I want it." His eyelights morphed into eager little stars, staring up at his squirming brother. 

Papyrus hesitated but gasped and shot his hands down to his pelvis, a small dribble of watery magic dripping down his member. 

Sans perked up and leaned closer to the end of the tub. "Just let go Paps. C'mon, I'm begging you."

There was a moment of silence between the two before Papyrus became unable to hold it, giving in to the relief of letting go. He barely even thought to aim at how calming the sensation was that came. 

Sans let out a hum of satisfaction as the steady stream of piss started to soak his t-shirt and absorb into the fabric of his iconic blue jacket. The cotton tee almost immediately clung to Sans' ribs, only some of the watery magic making it all the way down his leg without getting sucked up by his clothes. 

Papyrus sighed in relief as he relaxed. His bladder took minutes to fully empty, Pap milking out the last few spurts with a couple gentle strokes. The feeling tingled in his bones afterward. His pelvis felt hot from the warmth of the piss and just the sight of Sans completely soaked in his own fluids. He couldn't stop himself from stroking more. 

The view was truly beautiful. The white of Sans' shirt looked practically transparent clinging to his bones like that. A little tent in his shorts proved almost impossible to hide as the small skeleton reveled in the heaviness and warmth of the damp clothes covering his body. His hand dragged down his piss-soaked jacket, wringing out a little onto his crotch. 

The cool air of the room quickly began chilling the wet pieces of clothing, leaving Sans eagerly rubbing at his pelvis to keep that warm. 

Just a few more jerks had Papyrus moaning and bucking into his own hand. He didn't dare break eye contact as he inched forward slightly, making sure his seed would reach Sans when he came. Soft pants filled the room at Papyrus' rapid stroking, trying desperately to reach his orgasm while still bathing in the afterglow of relief. 

A loud moaned wracked through the tall skeleton's body and his hips jerked forward as glistening spurts of cum streamed onto Sans' already soaked form. He heavily panted. "Stars Sans... You look so amazing covered in my fluids like that~"

Sans stared up at him with hearts in his eyes "thank you Paps... That felt unPEEleivably good~" 

Papyrus puffed up his cheeks with a pout. "SANS! THIS IS HARDLY THE TIME FOR PUNS!"


	4. Day 3: taste good?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kink: knife play and sensory deprivation   
> Ship: Fellcest

Red shuddered as the silky, maroon fabric was tied around his skull. His eye lights flickered, trying to adjust to the darkness, but he still couldn't see anything past the blindfold. "Boss..." Was the only word he could muster. 

Edge chuckled darkly from somewhere near Red's front. It made him tense at first, a bit jumpy since he couldn't see where the next touch would come from. He could hear the other moving around, presumably grabbing a toy for their little scene. 

Red couldn't help but shift in his seat. His wrists and ankles were already starting to chafe from the straps on the armrests and legs of the chair. The tension was suffocating. 

No touching, that's what Edge had said. He would treat Red gently if only he didn't touch or watch him. The smaller skeleton flinched when he suddenly felt a cold, hard metal press against his vertebra. It was straight and in a thin line that made him shudder at the soft touch of it. 

The second a little more pressure was added, Red sucked in a breath through his teeth as the piercing feeling sent a signal of pure adrenaline coursing through his body. He knew what it was immediately. A knife. 

They had played with weapons before as a source of excitement to fulfill Red's masochism, but he always got to see what was coming first. This time however, he was completely blind to when and where it would touch him. He balled his hands into first as the knife was dragged lightly across his neck, barely even leaving a scratch. Edge smirked even though he knew that Red couldn't see it. 

There was a moment of pure silence again as Red tried predict where his brother would go to next. The sudden sharp pain in one of his ribs caught Red off guard. He gasped then clenched his mouth shut again. The cut clearly dug farther than the last one. Bone marrow could be felt trickling from the fresh wound. Edge wiggled the blade a little, causing more blood to redden the metal. 

The pang of pain made Red shiver. Once the the touch had stopped, the area tingled in the aftermath. Soft pants escaped from between the submissive's teeth and his pelvis warmed from the intense adrenaline. It only took a second for Edge to move the blade, almost immediately dragging it down Red's humorous from his shoulder. 

Blood trailed down around the knife and flowed all the way to the armrest. But it was only when Edge cut at a previous scar on his leg that Red actually moaned. The sensation sent a stinging feeling shooting fast through his whole body. 

"F-fuck boss..." Red muttered, unable to keep himself silent. Edge laughed from next to Red's skull. His breath brushed against the sensitive vertebra on his neck. The smaller tensed at the sensation and pulled on his restraints a little. He gasped, feeling his shorts dampen in excitement. 

Edge put the knife flat under Red's chin to tilt his head up. "Open your mouth and stick out your tongue~" Red didn't dare hesitate, immediately doing as told. The cold metal left his chin only to feel the sharp blade run along hus summoned tongue. Red could taste his own blood while the metallic weapon left multiple cuts across his tongue. Edge withdrew the knife and Red couldn't help but move around the blood in his mouth.

"Taste good?~" Edge snickered. Red could hear him set down the knife. He swallowed the metallic taste and magic blood with an audible gulp. "Not hot enough?~ How about some cum in there with it too~" 

Red only moaned and nodded. "Yes, please boss..."


	5. Day 4: Bend over

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kink: Spanking and dacryphilia(crying)  
> Ship: Horror x Lust

"Turn around and bend over!" Horror demanded, pushing Lust towards the beaten up, old couch. 

Lust only smirked in response, holding firm on his footing, facing the other. "And what if I don't?~" 

Horror scowled "then I won't hold back!" He shoved harder this time, forcing Lust to stumble and turn around just to catch himself. He barely put his hands out in time before he found himself pressed up against the armrest. Attempting to push himself back up only caused Horror to force Lust's face into the couch cushion instead. "You think this is a game, but I could kill you any minute now."

Lust giggled playfully, not seeming to listen to Horror's threat. He squirmed under Horror's grip for show. 

Before he could even try to help, Horror tore Lust's pants off with a growl. Lust gasped and bit his bottom lip as Horror's hand met his bare ass with no warning.

"One for every time you teased me in public, how does that sound, you slut? And I want you to count! Admit how much of a whore you are with each hit!" Horror didn't hold back, bringing his hand down on Lust with full force, leaving a stinging sensation behind each time.

"Ngh- one!" Lust squeezed his eyes shut tightly with a yelp. The hand hit again. "T-two!"

Every spanking made his ass more and more red until it bruised badly and forced Lust's eyes to water. He gripped onto the couch cushion as if it was his life force, practically screaming Horror's name. "W-wai-ah! H-Horror! It hurts! Please!"

"That doesn't sound like counting to me~" Horror smirked sadistically, raising a brow. 

A tear slipped down Lust's cheek. His ass stung and it was only worse when Horror stopped. "Twelve! Twelve! Please! B-be gentler, please!" 

"And why should I do that?" Horror didn't even give Lust a minute before spanking him for the thirteenth time. "You didn't give me mercy when we were out earlier, so keep counting! I'm not done with you yet" he chuckled. 

-

Once Horror finally decided that Lust had been punished enough, he turned rhe other over to look at his face. Lust hiccuped and blinked open his bleary eyes. Tear streaks stained his face and made him look helpless. 

Horror purred, satisfied with his work. He caressed Lust's cheek and wiped away any remaining tears. "Look at you, all wrecked and sore. Now do you realize what you have put me through?" 

"Yes. Yes. I promise I'll stop teasing you in public. I'm sorry..." Lust's voice was raspy from crying. He couldn't keep his eyes open, more tears slipping from his sockets.

"I know you will. You're a good boy." Horror kissed away the fresh tears. "Now that you've learned your lesson, I'll be much gentler on you for the rest of tonight." He moved to lay down with Lust on the couch and cuddle him close, comfortingly rubbing his ass to sooth the pain. 

"Th-thank you... I'm sorry..." Lust buried his face in the other skeleton's chest. 

"I know. I love you. Remember that, alright?" Horror kissed the top of his skull. "I love you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha I'm not lazy, what are you talking about?


	6. Day 5: You sadistic shit!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kink: shotgunning and Sadism/Masochism  
> Ship: spicyhoney   
> Extra warning that there is a lot of swearing because it's Edge.

Honey chuckled darkly before taking another drag from his half used cigarette. 

Edge glared up at his usually lazy double, yanking on the ropes that secured him to the wall. "I'm not afraid of you, ash-trash!" 

"I know" Honey stated simply with a shrug. "Because you're not afraid of getting hurt, are you? It excites you. You always act so high and mighty, but it's obvious you wear your scars like an invitation." A smirk crossed his always grinning face. 

Edge only growled in response as if challenging Honey's capability of harming anyone. The other chuckled and squat down in front of the restrained skeleton. He took one last drag of his cigarette, only to exhale the smoke right in Edge's face. 

Edge scrunched up his features and tried to tilt his head away, but was held in place by a hand under his jaw. As much as he willed himself not to, he was forced to breath in after just a little, the ash-like taste invading his nasal cavity and mouth. He coughed harshly but Honey just laughed. 

"Looks like that's the last of this one" the orange hooded skeleton fake pouted. "It's a shame there's nowhere to put it out." A sadistic expression spread across his face and he put a thumb between Edge's teeth, forcing open his mouth. The red tongue inside quickly retreated in an attempt to escape Honey's prying phalange. Despite his best efforts, the appendage was captured between Honey's thumb and forefinger. Edge tried to bite the offending fingers but wasn't fast enough as a searing pain ripped through his senses. He screamed as best as he could, tears dripping down his face.

Nothing did justice to the agony of the burning cigarette being pressed against his tongue. The second the skeletal hand let go, Edge yanked his head away and sort of scraped at his tongue with his teeth. The burn was somewhat exhilarating, he had to admit, but the taste and ashy texture it left behind was almost vomit inducing.

Honey tossed the now dampened cigarette aside and cupped Edge's cheek. "Oh, don't be like that~ You know you like the burn..." He teased. His thumb rubbed the other's cheekbone as if that would help him relax. "Here, show me your tongue. I'll cool it down for you." 

Edge refused at first but it was clear that nothing else would happen if he didn't listen to his captor. He very, very slowly opened his mouth again. His tongue was hesitant to show itself, a scar already starting to form from the harsh burns of the cigarette. 

Honey smirked before licking Edge's tongue just as slowly as it had come out of hiding. Edge shuddered and almost pulled his tongue back again, had the lick not helped to sooth his pain. But regret soon hit when Honey suddenly bit the burn mark on his tongue. 

He tugged and scraped at the restraints keeping him there. "You fuck!" It hurt to talk, every move of Edge's tongue stinging like it was on fire. 

Honey chuckled "aw, I thought you weren't scared of me. I could have sworn I 'wouldn't have the guts' to hurt you. Isn't that what you told me?"

Edge made sure to look anywhere but directly at Honey, denying his past claims. Only when he looked down did he notice the slight bulge in the other's shorts. He recoiled "you sadistic piece of shit! You got off to that? You were torturing me!"

A soft orange hue dusted Honey's cheeks. "I'm high. How do you explain yours?" 

Edge quickly shot his gaze downwards to the erection he didn't even notice had sprouted in his pants. For a moment he was truly speechless. He refused to believe he was a masochist. It must be a fluke. Yeah, it just happened at the wrong time... on accident. "Shut the hell up!" The words left Edge's mouth before he could even think about what he was saying. 

Honey only laughed again "I told you you're a freak. Now what do say we make amends, admit to our sins and maybe have a little fun while we're at it~"

Edge growled, only managing to get out the words "fuck you" before being interrupted.

"With pleasure, you asshole."


	7. Day 6: Please daddy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kink: daddy and cock worship  
> Ship: Swapcest

Blue stared like a kid in a candy store, practically drooling at just the sight of Honey's erection. He could barely restrain himself from pushing his whole body onto the taller skeleton. He hugged Honey's waist as he stared down at the large member protruding from his unzipped shorts. 

"Stars, it's so big!" Blue's eyes morphed into little stars in awe. "It's so tall and wide! I don't think it would even fit!" He looked up at Honey with puppy dog eyes. "Oh please tell me I can touch it! Please daddy! I promise I'll be gentle!" 

Honey blushed at the title. Of course they've been using it for a while, but it always still got to him. He purred at the sight of his begging little brother. "Of course, baby boy" he smiled and gave Blue a small kiss.

Blue grinned for ear to ear and let go of Honey's waist, kneeling down on the floor, now completely eye level to the bulging member. He eyed it over with a starstruck expression, before quickly wrapping both of his hands around the base. "It's so huge and pretty!" He gave the tip a soft kiss, then a lick. "And it tastes good too!" He licked all the way across the side and around the tip like a lollipop. 

Honey shuddered at the gentle treatment. He rested his hand on the back of Blue's skull gently, still letting him do all the work. "You look so adorable like this, my little prince." 

Blue lit up at the praise, edging him on to play with it more. He closed his eyes as he took the tip into his mouth and suckled like a child with a pacifier. His hands slowly stroked the base while he worked at the head. He swirled his tongue around the girth, earning a pleased hum from above. More and more slowly inched into his mouth until it was about half way in and Blue gagged. He pulled back with a silent pop and panted. 

"It doesn't fit, daddy. I'm sorry" Blue gave Honey a saddened look, disappointed in himself. "It's too big and hard to take it all..." 

Honey lightly rubbed Blue's skull to sooth him. "It's okay, baby boy. You're doing so well. I promise it'll fit." Usually Blue is a pro at deepthroating, but this is little Blue. He is always more sensitive and timid when in little space. 

Blue slowly nodded before taking it in again. He moved his hands to hold Honey's hips for support as he bobbed his head, barely going down farther than the tip. 

Honey purred sensually and caressed Blue's cheek. "Look at you. Taking daddy's cock like a pro. Such a good boy." He couldn't help but lightly rock his hips in time with Blue's pace. He held Blue's head a little more firmly but let him continue to his own content. Soon he couldn't help himself and started to hold Blue's head still, thrusting into his open mouth.

Blue made a muffled noise of surprise but relaxed his jaw for his lover. He opened his eyes to stare up at Honey's pleasured expression. 

"Ngh- such a good -hah- boy for daddy" Honey managed in between moans. "Show daddy how much you really love his cock!" He let go of Blue's skull, who immediately pulled back and panted for breath, only to latch back on a second later. His hands quickly worked at the base as he sucked and bobbed his head. A muffled moan left Blue's throat, the vibrations through Honey's member making his shudder. 

"Fuck baby" Honey had to force himself to not tilt his head back and close his eyes at the pleasure, wanting to see Blue's face. "Daddy's close." 

Blue suckled harder, making Honey's hips twitch forward as his orgasm wracked through him. Hot cum quickly filled Blue's mouth and he pulled back with an audible pop, letting the rest string across his face. He stroked Honey's a few more times until he was sure he'd milked out everything. Swallowing, he panted heavily and nuzzled his cheek against the side of Honey's member. 

"Stars, I love your cock so much, daddy." He showered it in kisses before being picked up and cuddled against Honey's chest.

"Thank you, baby. You made daddy feel so good." Honey kissed Blue lovingly. "I love you so much."

"I love you too, daddy" Blue yawned and curled up in Honey's arms. "Can I take a nap?"

"Of course" Honey smiled and layed Blue down on his bed, crawling in next to him. "Rest well, baby." Blue smiled and quickly dozed off, Honey joining not long after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinktober? More like kinkvember haha... This will probably take a year to finish because I'm slow as shit...


End file.
